Keroro, lost! found! where is this? de arimasu
by Rikkagii Fujiyama
Summary: DISCONTUNUED!
1. What Happen?

**A/N ;**Hola Minna-san~ saya Rikka, Author baru di fandom ini. Tadinya saya mau bikin pemeran utama dalam fic baru saya ini Naruto, tapi berhubungan Naruto udah banyak yang bikin *bahkan saya udah bosen liat Fic Naruto #Plakk. Selain itu saya juga suka baca fic Kuroshitsuji yang menurut saya Perfect!, XD

Akhirnya saya membuat fic Keroro dengan abal plus GJ. Saya berharap Minna-san mau membaca fic saya yang abal bin nista ini. m(_._)m

Ok langsung saja!

**Title : **chapter 1 : What happen ?

**Summary : **Keroro yang sedang pundung di pojokan kelihatan stress. Sang anak buahnya hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan bingung. Ada apa sebenarnya?

**Disclaimer : **Keroro Gunso punya sa—#Bletak (dilempar UFO (?) sama Yoshizaki-Sensei). Ok ok peace! Keroro Gunso punyanya Yoshizaki Mine-sensei. Kalau punya saya, mungkin Keroro dkk sudah menjajah Pekopon #plakk

**Genre : **Humor, Parody *gak tau lgi yg lainnya =.=a

**Warning : **Gaje, OOC, abal, Nista, Bahasa kurang Baku dan bisa membuat stress. Selain itu cerita ini juga agak gak nyambung, menurut kalian?

**Don't like Don't Read…..!**

**And Enjoy Please !**

Di pagi yang cerah, di sebuah markas buluk—err maksudnya markas bawah di kediaman Rumah Hinata ada seekor makhluk (?) atau lebih tepatnya seekor kodok yang sedang meratapi nasibnya yang tidak mujur. Siapakah makhluk itu ? yaitu hewan peliharaan atau budak kita yang paling menggemaskan *author di tending Keroro* Keroro atau lebih tepatnya sang Komandan baka—benar kan? yang memiliki 4 anak babu err anak buah pasukan dari Planet Keron itu sedang menjerit jerit GJ di tempat, sehingga 4 anak Buahnya tersebut langsung membawanya ke RSJ terdekat, akan tetapi sang Komandan sudah tidak terselamatkan lagi *ha? Kok jadi gak nyambung?

Ok, bek to stori, akhirnya sang Katak itu pun cuma bisa pundung di pojokan. Kasihan dikau~ *bletak .

"Ojii-sama, apa kamu baik-baik saja", kata seorang gadis yang kelihatan khawatir melihat sang katak terus pundung di pojokan. Sang gadis pun yang biasa di sebut Moa hanya pasrah .

"Gunso-san kenapa, desu?" kata sang katak imut tapi aslinya pencemburu cinta ini yang sebut saja Tamama.

"oi, bicaralah Keroro", kata si katak merah jantan tapi sebenarnya menyukai Na—bhupp , Author langsung di bekep oleh si katak merah ini.

"awas lo kalau kasih tau!" kata si katak merah yang sebut saja Giroro mengarahkan Pistol miliknya ke kepala sang Author. Sang Author hanya menyerah tanpa kata.

"khu..khu..khu.." begitulah kata yang hanya dikeluarkan oleh sang katak kuning yang di sebut Kururu yang jenius ini tapi sebenarnya udah gila stadium 99 (?) saking pintarnya dan harus dibawa ke RSJA (Rumah Sakit Jiwa Alien)—he? Emang ada? *plakk. Author langsung tepar di deathglare Kururu yang sangat mematikan.

"gue gak gila bego!" kata Kururu dengan tawa liciknya. Author dan Readers sweatdrop di tempat.

"hiks..hiks..hiks… Sebenarnya—", kata Keroro sambil terisak di pojokan memberitahu yang sebenarnya sambil nangis darah (?). Well, Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?

.

.

.

**Flashback on**

"Gero… akhirnya selesai, de arimasu" kata Keroro sambil menyelesaikan Gunpla yang baru dibuatnya itu.

"nah, tinggal sedikit lagi..", tiba-tiba kata-kata si kodok pun terputus oleh sebuah sumber suara.

" BOKEGAERU ! ", kata sang monster—err atau lebih tepatnya sang majikan sang Katak yang lebih tepatnya lagi suara Natsumi yang menggelegar sampai Negeri seberang samudra sehingga menyebabkan gelombang tsunami yang maha dahsyat (?), bahkan author aja sampei budek seketika (?). ok lanjut.

"a..a anu.. ada apa ya, Natsumi-dono?" kata Keroro terbata-bata karena ketakutan plus jantungan oleh sumber suara yang sangat Naujubilah dahsyatnya tersebut sehingga sukses membuat sang Katak tepar di tempat.

"ha? Dasar! Masih nanya lagi! Lo tuh harusnya Kerja! Bukan ngurusin mainan bego lo itu! Sini kusita! Ayo sini!", Kata Natsumi marah-marah lalu sambil narik kuping Keroro secara paksa untuk kerja rodi. Tak lupa Natsumi juga menyita Gunpla yang baru saja dibuat Keroro dengan susah payahnya.

Author: "hiks.. betapa kejamnya kau Natsumi… kasihan dia".

Readers: (Sweatdrop). "LEBAY LO!".

Author: "eh? Kan kasihan dia..".

Dororo: "kapan saya muncul".

Readers: "LANJUT WOI!".

Author: "iya iya, tapi tadi kayak ada suara deh, hah udahlah".

Sang katak biru Cuma pundung di pojokan karena di kacangin. Ya udah lanjut ke stori.

.

.

Skip. Setelah semuanya bersih—kok bisa sebersih itu ya? Bagaimana bisa sebersih itu? Pikir saja dengan imajinasi kalian *smirk— *author di hajar missal oleh para readers.

Tanpa ba bi bu be bo lagi, Keroro langsung lari dengan kecepatan menandingi Eyeshild 21 (?) ingin menemui Natsumi karena hutangnya sudah lunas, dan segera menemui sang rentenir yang super pelit—kenapa nyambung ke Kakuzu y?— tiba-tiba saja sang Author mendapatkan deathglar dari Kakuzu plus Natsumi.

Natsumi: "Woi Author Baka! Jangan samain gue dong sama si Masker buluk itu", sambil nunjuk-nunjuk masker buluknya Kakuzu yang entah sejak kapan gak pernah dicuci

Kakuzu: "Weits.. sembarangan! Ni masker pembawa keberuntungan lho", sambil nunjuk-nunjuk masker buluknya.

Seketika itu juga Author, Readers dan Natsumi langsung sweatdrop plus muntah-muntah di tempat

Natsumi: "cih ! pokoknya gue gak mau di samain sama orang gila ini!" sambil nunjuk Kakuzu plus bawa hujan local ke Author—?

Author: "iya iya, ok kita lanjut saja".

.

.

Keroro langsung berlari menuju kamar Natsumi. sesampainya di kamar Natsumi, tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di kamar itu—tunggu, kamar Natsumi bukan Hutan. Lalu Keroro memeriksa semua ruangan di rumah Hinata. Akan tetapi yang ditemuinya bukanlah Natsumi, tetapi sang adik yang sebut saja Fuyuki yang heran melihat temannya a.k.a Keroro itu Cuma mondar mandir. Fuyuki bingung melihat temannya itu kesulitan. *jiahh.

"mencari siapa, Gunso?", kata Fuyuki to the point.

"mencari Natsumi-dono, lihat gak?", kata Keroro yang kebingungan mencari sang buronannya yang hilang—Natsumi bukan hewan.

"tadi aku melihatnya sedang menuju bawah tanah sambil membawa gunpla", kata si Fuyuki panjang lebar.

Tanpa basa basi lagi Keroro langsung menuju bawah tanah. Fuyuki langsung sweatdrop melihat Keroro yang langsung lari dengan kecepatan cahaya (?).

.

.

"Natsumi-dono,? Anata dokodesu ka? , Saya sudah bersih-bersih, de arimasu" kata Keroro menengok kanan kiri atas bawah sambil berharap menemukan sang pujaan hatinya (?) dari sang penculik yang ingin meminta tebusan kepada orang tua korban tsb (?).

SRING..

Tiba-tiba sinar terang muncul dari kamar Keroro. Karena penasaran, Keroro langsung menuju arah sinar itu dan mendapati sang robot dan Kero Ball—he! Kok bisa?. Berhubungan saya lagi males jelasin panjang lebar, saya akan menceritakannya ke chapter berikutnya— langsung terhisap ke sebuah cahaya bundar termasuk Natsumi bersama dengan 2 benda yang saya sebutin tadi.

"kya.. tolong!", kata Natsumi yang ingin meminta tolong .

"NATSUMI-DONO! BERTAHANLAH!", kata Keroro segera menuju Natsumi

tetapi sinar itu sudah keburu menghisap dan cahaya itu menghilang entah ke mana. Sang Katak ijo yang melihatnya pun hanya pasrah karena tidak bisa mengambil Gunpla ditambah lagi Kero Ballnya plus menolong Natsumi saat terhisap ke cahaya tadi.

.

.

.

.

**Flashback off**

.

.

Ke 4 katak itu minus keroro plus Moa kaget setelah mendengar cerita yang sangat puannjaaaang luebaaar—lebay— sampai Author plus Readers tertidur di tempat bahkan sang hantu yang bersemayam di kamar itu pundung ditempat.

"eeh! Terus gi mana iki? ", kata dororo yang datang secara tiba-tiba—ya iyalah dia kan ninja- dengan bahasa logat Jawanya—sejak kapan dororo bisa bahasa Jawa?-

"Mene ke te he?", jawab Tamama innocent.

Dororo dan Giroro langsung jawsdrop di tempat.

"khu..khu..khu..khu.. sepertinya ada yang salah dengan percobaaanku ini", kata kururu dengan tawanya yang khas(?), yang lain langsung menatap ke arah Kururu dengan deathglarenya dari semua makhluk yang di markas itu minus Kururu.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Bisakah mereka menyelamatkan Natsumi, lalu mengambil Kero Ball? Apa Keroro bisa menemukan pujaan hatinya a.k.a Gunpla? Nantikan chap berikutnya~ XD #Plakk

**T. B. C**

**A/N : **Huft…, akhirnya selesai juga. Ternyata membuat satu chap itu lumayan sulit juga ya. Karena baru pertama, jadi agak garing. Kalau pendek maaf ya, soalnya saya lagi stress plus Hiatus karena harus belajar agar bisa mengerjakan UN. Doakan saya Minna-san ^^b . Kalo jelek maaf ya. Maklum saya baru di sini (^_^)a

Fuyuki: "anu Author-san, kok aku Cuma sedikit munculnya?".

Author : "sabar nak, nanti juga saya masukin di chap berikutnya".

Dororo : "Author kejam, saya tadi kok dikacangin?".(sambil nangis GJ)

Author: (innocent) "oh, sorry saya emang rada-rada budek". #jyah, saya emang ngaku

Kakuzu: "kapan gue muncul?".

Author: (cengo) "ntar lo muncul..".

Kakuzu : (jingkrak, guling-guling gak jelas)

Author: (sweatdrop)

Keroro : "Woi, Author baka! Sakit tau di jewer Natsumi-dono, terus Gunpla saya mana?" .

Author : "sakit y? kasihan. Gunpla'a paling juga udah hancur". (smirk)

Keroro : "Gyaa… Gunpla Gue !. awas lo Author! Gue Hancurin Negara lo!"

Author : "silahkan, coba aja~".

Keroro : "he ! serius? *cengok* Ok! Moa-dono! Hancurkan !".

Moa : "Hai, Ojii-sama! Harmagedon 1/1000000 !"

Naruto : "JANGAN ! ntar siapa yang lanjut ni Fic ?" *sambil make Toa

Author : (cengo). "bener juga tuh, ntar lo juga gak bisa ketemu Gunpla lho~ ho..ho..ho..". (ketawa ala Pak Tanaka)

Keroro : "Eeeh ! *cengo* .iya deh. Moa-dono STOP!" .

Moa : "Hai ! bisa dibilang perintah gagal".

Keroro : " Minna-san, REVIEW PLEASE ! ".

Author : "See you again in the next chap ! ". (^o^)


	2. Where is this?

**A/N : **Hola~~ ketemu lagi sama Rikka si Author yang kerjaan'a cuma menghayal gak jelas bin nista ini. Dan maaf soal keterlambatan saya mempublis fic ini, tadi'a saya mau publis pas ujian slesai tp karena slalu di ganggu terus sma adek saya apa bleh buat. Saya gak mau banyak bacot lagi jadi langsung saja mulai.

**Title : **chap 2 : where is this?

**Summary : **Keroro dkk yang tiba-tiba menghilang oleh cahaya misterius. Kemana mereka sebenarnya?

**Disclaimer :** Keroro dan Naruto punyanya Yoshizaki-sesnsei dan Kishimoto-sensei. Kalau punya saya bakal— *dihajar Readers karena banyak bacot.

**Genre :**Humor, Parody *gak tau lgi yg lainnya =.=a

**Warning : **Gaje, OOC, abal, Nista, Bahasa kurang Baku dan bisa membuat stress. Selain itu cerita ini juga agak gak nyambung, menurut kalian?

**Don't like Don't Read…..!**

**And Enjoy Please !**

Desa Konoha… (?)

Pada suatu pagi yang cerah, ceraah sekali. Sampai-sampai Makhluk yang ada terbakar oleh semangatnya sendiri. Akan tetapi, ada juga yang kelelahan saking cerahnya.

"yah cerah. Kenapa gak badai Taifun (?) aja sih." Kata seorang cewek berambut pink sembari mengeluh saking cerahnya.

"gitu aja katro. Gue biasa aja tuh." Kata seorang cowok berambut pirang sembari bergaya dengan stay coolnya *halah! masih keren Author XD *Author di lempar ke sungai*

"yeh, lo mah enak Naruto, kulit lo kan **item**." Kata cewek berambut pink yang sebut saja Sakura plus memberi penekanan pada kata item.

"lo kira gue orang Papua apa! Sorry aja, begini-begini gue keturunan Justin Bleber lho !." kata si cowok yang sebut saja Naruto yang ngaku-ngaku keturunan JB sehingga membuat Author plus para Readers jawsdrop.

Sakura sweadrop. "PD'an banget lo!"

"tapi apa hubungannya sinar sama kulit?"

"tau ah. Susah ngomong sama lo."

Akhirnya Naruto cuma diam dan Sakura masih melantunkan bahasa aneh yang pastinya keluhan ssehingga membuat Naruto sweadrop.

BLETAK

Tiba-tiba sebuah benda jatuh tepatnya di kepala Naruto bagaikan meteor yang berhasil menerjang (?) kepala Naruto.

"it-ta..ta..ta.." respon jeritan sang korban (?) yang tepar akibat meteor barusan.

"daijoubu?" kata Sakura khawatir melihat sang korban kini mengalami benjolan besar di kepala sang korban tadi.

"Kepala gue! Kok jadi begini?" kata sang korban histeris memegangi kepalanya yang kini sudah ada sepucuk benjolan besar akibat benda barusan.

'yeh.., benjol segitu aja udah lebay' batin Sakura yang sweathdrop akibat kelebay'an Naruto.

Kira-kira benda apa ya yang jatuh tepat di kepala yang banyak dosanya (?) itu? Bahkan membuat para Readers pun penasaran dibuatnya.

Readers : woy! Kok kite-kite di bawa-bawa?

Author : emang lo pada gak penasaran?

Readers : Bacot lo! Lanjut cepet!

Author : iye-iye—kok pada ngelantun bahasa Betawi?

Ok lanjut tu stori.

Ternyata yang jatuh di kepala Naruto adalah bola aneh yang sebut saja dengan Kero Ball—benda yang menghilang bersamaan dengan Natsumi— yang tiba-tiba jatuh tepat di kepala bocah duren montong *Author dirasengan* dengan tidak mulusnya.

Kemudian benda aneh itu dipegang Naruto. Dilihatnya di bolak-balik layaknya orang kebingungan membolak-balik rubik itu dengan tatapan mencurigakan.

"benda jaman berapa nih? Kok bisa nyasar." Kata Sakura "jangan-jangan perangkap lagi." Respon barusan membuat Naruto kaget dan langsung di buang benda malang tersebut tanpa ampun.

Sakura hanya menyengir kecil. Lalu mendekati benda yang mirip bola itu. Sakura penasaran ketika dilihatnya banyak tombol yang tak jelas simbolnya.

"mau apa kamu,Sakura?"

Pertanyaan barusan tak digubris oleh sakura. Dia masih penasaran melihat bola tersebut.

PIIP

Tanpa sadar Sakura menekan salah satu tombol. Sehingga terjadi angin kencang secara tiba-tiba.

Cahaya muncul dari langit membuat Naruto dan Sakura menghindari cahaya tersebut.

.

.

SIING

Naruto dan Sakura kembali melihat sekitar setelah sinar tadi sudah meredup kemudian menghilang bersamaan dengan angin tadi. Dan dilihatnya 5 ekor katak jadi-jadian (?).

"Gero, Doko ni imashita ka?" Tanya si Katak hijau melirik kanan kiri yang sedang kebingungan.

"apa yang terjadi desu?" Tanya si katak biru tua kebingungan sama seperti si katak hijau.

"khu..khu..khu..khu.. kayaknya kita berpindah dimensi lain." Kata si katak gila *dihajar Kururu* sesambil ketawa nisata ala 'khu..khu..khu' seperti Kunti.

"sepertinya damai disini." Kata si katak biru muda sembari bergaya layaknya ninja—ya iyalah, dia kan' ninja =="

"Oi siapa di sana!" kata si katak merah sambil menodongkan senjatanya kearah Naruto dengan tatapan deathglare yang mematikan.

"O-oi, jangan salah paham dulu." Kata Sakura mencegah "sebenarnya kalian ini makhluk apa?" sambil menunjuk kearah Giroro.

Keroro yang melihat kejadian saling adu mulut itu terarah oleh benda yang dipegang Sakura yang bentuknya mirip Kero Ball.

"Gero, apa yang kamu pegang itu?" kata Keroro menunjuk kearah benda yang di pegang sakura itu.

"itukan Kero Ball. Kok bisa ada di kalian?" kata Dororo dengan sopan bertanya kepada Sakura yang bingung melihat benda yang dipegangnya.

"Hei, kalian ini makhluk apa sih? Dan apa itu Kero Ball" respon si bocah duren-err sang bocah pirang yang dari tadi gak kebagian scenario sembari menatap 5 katak jadi-"jadian tadi.

"begini…. " kata si Keroro panjang lebar menceritakan kejadian tadi ke Naruto. Sakura plus 4 katak hanya bengong melihat bocah ninja dan katak ijo mengoceh panjang lebar layaknya sang ibu-ibu sehabis pengajian.

.

.

.

.

Skip. Setelah itu~

"oh begitu toh kejadiannya."

"betul itu nak"

"tuluy manéh téh saha?" *lalu, kamu siapa?*

"kuring ti planét Keron." *saya dari planet Keron*

"Planét Keron tuh naon?" *planet Keron tuh apa?*

"aya deh ~"

Sakura dan empat katak minus Keroro cengo berfikir sejak-kapan-tuh-bocah/kodok-bisa-bahasa-sunda secara bersamaan.

PRITT

Sebuah peluit ditiupkan oleh sang Author yang membuat 2 bocah ninja-plak- dan 5 bocah katak terkaget mendengar peluit membuat yang mendengarnya budek seketika.

Naruto : apa sih lo Author! Gak ngeliat gue lagi ngomong bahasa Sunda Sama ni Katak ijo!

Keroro : betul tuh. Kan lumayan buat melatih kemampuan.

Author : sejak kapan kalian bisa bahasa sunda?

Naruto : yee.. bukannya elu yang nulis ni fic.

Sakura : oi. Mau di lanjut gak nih?

Author : ah iya. Ok lanjut. Yang peluit tadi itu bukan Author, tapi.

Lanjut~

.

PRIITT

"udah jangan pada gaje gini, ntar para Readers pada marah lho." Kata ustad Dororo sambil memegang peluit yang tadi dia tiupkan.

"iya..iya.., tapi ni benda apa sih?" kata Naruto memegangi benda yang di rebut dari Sakura tiba-tiba sudah ada di tangan Naruto.

"eh-itu…" kata Keroro terbata-bata

PIIP

Akhirnya Naruto menekan tombol Kero Ball tadi dengan sengajanya.

"Ge-gero…"

"Tama?"

"Giro."

"Khu..khu..khu.."

"Doro?"

"E-eeeh!" respon si Naruto plus Sakura

Tiba-tiba cahaya yang barusan muncul lagi bersamaan angin tadi sehingga membuat Keroro dkk plus Kero Ball hilang di telan dan Sakura hanya melihat dengan tatapan yang pastinya tidak mungkin terjadi.

Akhirnya cahaya tadi hilang bersamaan dengan angin tadi yang seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa. 5 katak tadi plus Kero Ball juga hilang seketika.

"tadi itu aneh sekali." Kata Naruto yang di ikitu anggukan Sakura.

"well, saatnya latihan!" kata Naruto dengan semangat 45' ingin menemui sang Guru.

"hah~" respon Sakura lesu. 'tadi itu seperti mimpi' batin sakura

Kira-kira kemanakah Keroro dkk selanjutnya? Ikuti kisah selanjutnya~ #plakk

**T.B.C**

Rikka : hah~ akhirnya selesai juga. Apakah fic saya abal? Gaje? Gomen, saya masih newbie di sini jadi maklum kalau fic saya masih gaje T_T

Keroro : nih fic emang gaje kok.

Rikka : hue.. kejam kau katak ijo!

Keroro : bodo~ yang penting selesa'in ni fic. Temuin gue sama kekasih gue!

Moa : siapa itu Oji-sama?

Keroro : Gunpla gue! Hiks..* nangis Bombay*

Moa : oh, di kira banci taman lawang merah-merah itu

Grell : *tiba-tiba muncul* siapa yang bilang gitu? Emang eke ini banci apa!

Rikka, Keroro, Moa : *jawsdrop* 'emang-bener-lo-banci' *membatin secara bersamaan-?-*

Moa : *kembali normal* eh? Dia yang bilang *nunjuk2 Author*

Rikka : e-eh, b-bukan saya— *dipotong Keroro*

Keroro : betul kata Moa-dono ! *nunjuk2 Author*

Rikka : Hee! Tadi kan bukan saya yang ngomong gitu. Saya tak berdosa kok, sumpeh~ *sujud2 ke Grell dengan anggunnya(?)*

Grell : terus siapa yang—

William : *tiba2 muncul* heh banci. Nagapain lo di sini? Bukannya kerja malah keluyuran. Ayo pulang! *narik rambut Grell dan menyeretnya dengan kasar*

Rikka : daah~~ *melambaikan tangan kearah Grell*

Keroro & Moa : *sweatdropped*

Naruto : woi Author! Kok singkat amet nih fic!

Rikka : biarin. Emang di sengaja biar tuh katak ijo bisa ketemu pacarnya noh *nujuk ke Keroro* Daripada nanti bumi dijajah. Mau lho? Ntar lo gak bisa jadi hokage lagi *smirk*

Naruto : iya deh. *nyerah*

Dororo : well, minna-san bisa mencurahkan isi fic abal ini melalui review yang tersedia di bawah ini.

Giroro : gue butuh flame nih buat koleksi senjata gue.

Rikka : abaikan si katak merah tadi ! well—

Keroro & Naruto : Please Review !


	3. Lost? part 1

Rikka : hah.., akhirnya publis chap baru. Pegel banget. Saku, pijetin dong~ *melas*

Sakura : Ogah.

Rikka : yah elah. Pijetin doang~ plis~ *puppy eyes no jutsu*

Sakura : kan' gue bilang kagak!

Rikka : ayo dong! *maksa Sakura* *terpikir sesuatu yang aneh* kalau gak nanti saya jodohin lho sama banci sono~ *nunjuk2 seorang* *yang ditunjuk bersin2*

Sakura : i-iya deh. *nyerah*

Rikka : bagus. *smirk* disini *nyeret Saku ke sebuah kamar* oh iya, seseorang bacaain disclaimer. We mau dipijet dulu.

Keroro : *sweatdrop* lo aja deh, bas.

Sebas : ehm, intinya semua yang ada di fic ini bukan milik Author nan gaje tadi. Kalau fic ini asli punya Author ini.

Moa : *muncul tiba2* *membacakan sebuah kertas* summary : Keroro dan Tamama terlempar kesebuah mansion. Apa terjadi keributan? *sweatdrop*

Fuyuki : *muncul tiba2* *baca kertas yang diberikan Author* Warning : OOC berat, Gaje, Bahasa sedikit kurang baku karena males pake bahasa formal (?), Parah, kalau menyandang epilepsi dadakan, itu bukan salah Author *jawsdrop*

Kururu : khu..khu..khu.. enjoy please~

* * *

><p>Phantomhive Mansion… (?)<p>

Pada suatu pagi yang cerah, saangaat cerah di sebuah kediaman Mansion yang jelek *Author di tajong garpu* maksudnya di sebuah kediaman Mansion yang kelihatan tua tapi indah ada seorang—enam orang yang tinggal di kediaman mansion yang super besar—lebay- dan juga lebar yang hampir menyamai keluasan ruangan bawah tanah markas pleton Keroro yang berada di bawah rumah kediaman Hinata. *nggak nyambung*

Yap, siapa lagi yang tinggal di sana kalau bukan Ciel Phantomhive dan Butler serba multitalentanya yang bernama Sebastian Michelis, plus empat babu yang tidak berguna *dihajar bard, maylene, finny dan tanaka* ,tapi punya kemampuan masing-masing yang mereka punya.

Dan saat ini, Ciel dan Sebastian sedang berada di taman belakang yang tidak bisa disebut taman lagi akibat ulah tukang kebun yang ceroboh satu ini.

"KEBUN GUEE…! Ucap (baca:tereak) Ciel sambil nangis Bombay melihat tamannya yang udah kayak gurun gobi.

'hah…..' Si Butler hanya menghela nafas yang sangaat panjang melihat hasil pekerjaan yang dibuat oleh si tukang kebun tadi, sementara si tukang kebun alias Finny cuma cengengesan.

"Cup..cup..cup.." kata Sebastian menenangkan tuannya yang sedang nangis gaje melihat kebunnya yang kini sudah rata dengan tanah.

Yah gimana lagi, begini nih kalau udah terlanjut bertindak, susah juga nantinya. oke. Author melantur lagi. Dan lupakan lantunan tadi.

.

KREEK

Tiba-tiba, Finny menginjak sesuatu, yap. Sesuatu seperti benda keras yang sulit sekali untuk diinjak sampai hancur. Saat melihat apa yang diinjaknya tadi barusan dan ternyata eh ternyata, sebuah mainan aneh—bagi Finny- yang terlihat seperti mainan robot-robotan yang belum mereka ketahui apakah sebuah mainan atau bukan—karena di jaman Inggris belum ada mainan kayak robot-mungkin-.

"hiks..hiks.." si Ciel masih saja menangis. "ah, sudahlah. Lagipula kalau sudah begini apa boleh buat", sambung Ciel dengan cepatnya berubah 180 derajat, padahal tadi dia menangis. Sementara Sebastian langsung cengo oleh perubahan sifat tuannya.

Finny masih saja memegang dan melihat robot tadi yang ia injak. Sepertinya dia mulai tertarik dengan mainan yang dia injak tadi dan mengabaikan pembicaraan Sebas dan Ciel.

Sebastian langsung mendekati Finny, ingin mengutarakan amarahnya terhadap perlakuan tanamannya ke tukang kebunnya yang ceroboh, akan tetapi si Finny langsung tereak gaje kearah Ciel setelah memeriksa robot-robotan aneh itu, lalu berlari sembari menunjukkan sesuatu ke tuannya.

"Botchan, saya nemu barang bagus nih," kata Finny girang.

"eh, apaan tuh?" Tanya Ciel bingung menunjuk benda aneh yang Finny pegang.

"gak tau. Mungkin robot gunpla versi GXX keluaran Bandai-?-" jawab Finny dengan tampang sok tau. padahal ucapannya benar kalau dia pergi dan berada di jepang dan yang sejak kapan dia tau tentang asal beluk robot itu?.

"oh.., tau darimana?" Tanya Ciel dengan tatapan keingintahuannya.

"oh, ada kok di kertasnya. Tapi sudah sobek. Maaf Botchan." Jawab Finny sembari minta maaf.

'perasaan gue di kacangin deh, pantes aja kacang lagi mahal' batin Sebastian yang memang sedang diabaikan.

Tiba-tiba—lagi, angin kencang langsung melanda kebun yang udah rata dengan tanah. Tiga orang yang ada di taman langsung kaget begitu sebuah angin langsung bertiup kencang. Saking kencangnya mata mereka reflex menutup dengan lengan mereka.

Lima detik kemudian, angin tadi langsung melemah dan kemudian berhenti. Ciel, Sebastian dan Finny langsung melihat begitu kejadian barusan berakhir dengan tragis. Taman yang tadinya udah rata dengan tanah langsung berubah menjadi kuburan (?). sementara robot yang Finny pegang hilang entah kemana. Mungkin dibawa angin tadi.

"it-ta-ta.." ringis sebuah makhluk aneh yang membuat Ciel kebingungan mendengar suara yang barusan ia dengar.

Ciel langsung tengok kanan kiri. Tidak ada yang terluka, bahkan Sebastian tetap tenang seperti biasa. Sedangkan Finny masih cengengesan gaje. Lalu nengok ke Author, akan tetapi Author cuma angkat bahu tandanya kagak tau.

NGEEK

Ciel merasa menginjak sesuatu yang sepertinya lunak. Matanya langsung sontak kebawah begitu ia melihat benda yang diinjaknya itu sudah mejret(bener gak bahasanya?) tak berdaya akibat injakan dari sepatunya yang super berat. Sontak saja ia langsung terkejut begitu melihat seekor makhluk mirip-mirip alien—emang bener— langsung benyek tak berdaya setelah diinjak oleh Ciel dengan nistannya.

"Gya…. Makhluk apa ini!" Ciel langsung menjauh dari tempat dia menginjak 'makhluk' tadi lalu menuju kearah butlernya. Sementara si Butler langsung sweatdrop melihat kelakuan botchannya.

Kalau di lihat-lihat, sepertinya makhluk yang diinjek tadi udah sakaratul maut, tinggal nunggu ajal samapai ada yang menjemputnya. Poor you, Bokegaeru. *Author melambaikan bendera kuning*

"Gya…. My sweat darling(?) ..!" jerit si katak biru tua histeris melihat seme-_ralat_ komandan yang dicintainya kini sedang mengalami sakaratul maut.

Ciel, Sebastian, Finny terkejut melihat makhluk gaje barusan, apalagi yang sedang histeris dengan aura yang menyeramkan dari katak biru tua tadi. Tamama—katak biru tua tadi langsung menuju Ciel—yang injek tadi dengan aura membunuhnya.

"Kau sudah membuat Gunso-san (KU) terluka! Sekarang rasakan jurus andalanku!" ura Tamama langsung bersiap mengeluarkan sesuatu dari mulutnya sembari mengarahkan jurusnya kearah Ciel. "TAMAMA INPACT!"

DUAAR

MEONG

NGEEK (?)

Serangan barusan membuat semuanya tambah berantakan, di tambah tembok Mansion jadi tambah jebol. Tetapi, bagaimana keadaan Ciel saat ini?

"apa kena, desu?" kata Tamama sembari terbatuk akibat debu. Sesaat langsung Tamama kaget setelah melihat kejadian yang saat ini ia lihat. Yup, tentu saja, serangan tadi tidak berdampak apa-apa pada Ciel dan juga Sebastian—yang sudah dalam posisi di depan melindungi tuannya.

"HEE! U-Uso.." ucap Tamama gemetar "Pa-padahal tadi su-sudah kukeluarkan tenaga maximum.." sambung Tamama shock.

Melihat kejadian barusan membuat Finny langsung terkagum-kagum dengan background cling-cling(?). Keributan tadi membuat Keroro tersadar dari sakaratul maut yang saat ini sedang digendong Finny.

"Ge-Gero.."

"ah, daijoubu?" Tanya Finny langsung ke Keroro yang setengah sadar setelah acara kekagum-kaguuman(?)

"Ge-GERO" setelah sadar langsung loncat dari pangkuan Finny lalu menjaga jarak dengan Finny. "O-OMAE DARE? Tanya (baca:teriak) Keroro nunjuk Finny.

Yang ditanya langsung jawab, "Finny desu, Yoroshiku!" sambil memperkenalkan dirinya dengan semangatnya yang membara. "lalu, kamu siapa? Apa dari jepang? Kamu makhluk apa? Kita jadi teman yuk!" Tanya Finny bertubi-tubi ke Keroro.

"Ke-Keroro! Saya dari Jepang. Saya Alien yang ingin menguasai dunia, tapi entah sejak kapan tiba-tiba kami disini. Oh, boleh!" kata Keroro panjang lebar sambil berjabat tangan dengan Finny.

Mendengar jawaban dari Keroro barusan membuat Finny semakin bersemangat saja ingin segera mengenalnya lebih jauh lagi. Tapi, sepertinya si Finny tidak dengar bagian kalau dia 'Alien' dan 'tujuannya'. Dasar sableng *Author ditabok Finny*

.

.

Kita balik lagi ke Tamama, Sebastian dan Ciel…

Seperti yang kita (Readers: kita? Lo aja kali) lihat barusan. Semuanya porak poranda akibat serangan Tamama barusan. Tamama yang masih shock sementara Sebastian yang masih berdiri kokoh dan Ciel yang masih membatu di belakang butlernya.

"anda tidak apa-apa, Botchan?" Tanya Sebastian ke Ciel, yang di Tanya cuma mengangguk pelan. Sementara Tamama masih geram dengan kejadian tadi.

"bagaimana bisa kau menghindari seranganku? Seharusnya kau sudah tepar tak berdaya!" kata Tamama masih geram. "Siapa kau sebenarnya? Apa kau Alien?" Tanya Tamama ke si Butler tadi.

"saya adalah-"

"dia adalah Butlerku, dan dia bukanlah Alien" jawab Ciel memotong ucapan Sebastian. "aku Ciel Phantomhive. Pemilik mansion yang baru saja kau **Hancurkan** .dengan jurus anehmu barusan." Ucap Ciel memberi penekanan kata 'hancurkan' sambil men-deathglare Tamama tanpa belas kasihan.

"E-Eh… tapi 'kan Cuma temboknya saja, bukan berarti semuanya, desu" kata Tamama heran dengan tatapan polosnya (A/N : Kyaa.. Kawaii).

'ka-kawaii.. siapa makhluk lucu ini' batin Ciel yang sepertinya mulai mengakui kepolosan Tamama. Tapi, mana mungkin dia mengakui di depan Sebastian.

Setelah sadar dari lamunannya yang singkat dia menjawab "ya ya, terserah. Tapi, kalian harus mengganti ini semua."

"E-EH! Dengan apa, desu?" Tanya Tamama polos.

"umm, kau harus tinggal di Mansion ini, bagaimana?" Tawar Ciel ke Tamama. Entah kemasukan apa yang membuat Ciel menawarkan tinggal di Mansionnya. Sebastian langsung cengo mendengar tawaran Ciel ke makhluk yang entah berasal darimana itu.

"Hontou?" Tanya Tamama ke Ciel. Yang ditanya mengangguk. "Arigato~" ucap Tamama gembira dengan senyumannya yang polos kearah Ciel. Ciel langsung buang muka ke bak sampah *Author dihajar*. Sebastian tersenyum melihat tuannya sedang malu.

"oh iya, bagaimana temanmu yang satu itu?" Tanya Sebastian sambil nunjuk Keroro dan Finny yang sedang saling pandang dengan terkagum-kagum. Ciel dan Tamama sweatdrop. Yang ditunjuk mulai risih.

"Apa?" kata Keroro dan Finny bersamaan kearah Sebastian.

"gak kok. Lanjutin aja." ucap Sebastian santai. Keroro dan Finny sweatdrop.

"Gunso-san, kok kamu pacaran (baca : ngobrol) sama dia?" Tanya Tamama yang mulai muncul aura cemburu.

"ma..ma.. Tamama nito. Oh iya, kamu sedang apa di situ?" kata Keroro menenangkan sembari menuju kearah Tamama.

"Gunso-san~ kita disuruh tinggal di Mansion ini~" ucap tamama girang

"oh, begitu ya. Kira-kira ada apa sampai kita boleh disini?" Tanya Keroro penasaran.

"umm, hanya sampai moodku baik. Itu saja," kata Ciel yang memang moodnya selalu kurang baik. Keroro dan tamama hanya ber'oh ria. Sebastian seperti mempunyai firasat buruk. Finny langsung cengo.

"begitu. oh iya saya lupa memperkenalkan diri, saya Keroro Gunso, saya juga tidak tau bisa nyasar sampai sini, de arimasu. Nee.. Giroro Gocho, Kururu Soucho, Dororo Heicho.." ketika mengucapkan ketiga makhluk tadi membuat Keroro bingung seketika melihat ketiga makhluk yang disebutkan tadi tidak ada disekitarnya. Sebuah tanda Tanya besar muncul di kepala Keroro dan Tamama.

Lantas, kemana mereka bertiga—yang disebutkan tadi pergi?

Jangan Tanya saya.. *author dihajar readers*

o-oke kalau anda semua bersikeras ingin tahu dimana mereka bertiga. Tapi, tidak sekarang saya ceritakan (Readers : cape deh!)

kembali lagi ke cerita..

"mungkin mereka terpisah, desu" jawab Tamama meyakini.

"mungkin.." saat itu angin sejuk 'pun membuat kehening sebentar, menikmati angin sesaat.

"ehm, ayo kita masuk kedalam. Sebentar lagi makan malam" kata Sebastian memecahkan kesunyian, yang lainnya 'pun mengangguk sesaat.

Sepertinya kejadian yang tak terduga akan datang. Bagaimanakah jadinya?

'kemana mereka pergi?' pikir Keroro lalu mulai masuk kedalam mansion.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Rikka : Hah~ enaknya abis dipijet~<p>

Ciel : *tereak pake TOA* AUTHOR! KOK GUE OOC BANGET!

Rikka : *nutup kuping* GYAA… telinga gue hampir pecah nih…

Keroro : Author sarap! Mana ada telinga pecah. Yang ada otakmu yang pecah.

Rikka : *sweatdrop* *membatin* 'bukannya sama aja' =="

Ciel : woy! kok gue OOC gini?

Rikka : maaf nak, daku tak bisa konek, jadilah saja fic abal bin nista jadi. Masih mending gw pair (?) ama Tamama. Daripada ama kodok kuning gila sarap, mau lo?

Ciel : *ngalah* i-iya deh…

Rikka : bagus. Ada keluhan lagi?

Sebas : *angkat tangan* kok saya munculnya sedikit?

Rikka : bukannya ada tuh? =="

Sebas : *angguk2* oh iya ya..

Dororo : *muncul tiba2* kapan saya muncul, Author-dono?

Rikka : belum dipastikan. Nanti malah spoiler lagi. Ada lagi?

Kururu : entah kenapa tadi kayak ada yang bicarain gw nih.. khu khu khu..

Rikka : 'gawat' mungkin cuma perasaanmu aja kali. Ok, langsung ke penutupan. *nunjuk seseorang* kamu, cepat beri penutupan! *nada maksa*

Undertaker : khikhikhi~ bagi yang mempunyai keluhan, atau tanggapan tentang fic gaje ini, silahkan konsultan pada si bocah Author ni dengan mengirimkan review. Bagi yang mereview akan mendapatkan peti mati gratis dari saya ini lho~

All : 'ogah!'

Rikka : Oya, abis ini saya **Hiatus **(maksud'a fic ini), karena gak punya ide lagi... T.T. tapi jangan kecewa dulu. saya bakal publish fic baru yang gak kalah lucunya, buat pengganti sementara fic ini, ok! *ngedip satu mata*

Readers : Menjijikan!

Rikka : hiks..., ok. Jaa Nee, minna~


End file.
